


Knowing Others is Wisdom

by HolleringHawk65



Series: JayDick Week 2016 [2]
Category: DC Comics, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick is 18 or 19, Jason is about 15, M/M, Underage Prostitution Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick crosses a line concerning Jason's privacy and well, it gets them somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Others is Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Full quote:  
> "Knowing others is wisdom, knowing yourself is Enlightenment." - Lao Tzu

When Jason walked into his room, he found Dick standing there, looking equal parts amused and triumphant. Jason froze when he saw his stash -- of food, money, medical supplies -- dumped out on the bed.

And now, he feels his blood boiling a little bit. “Why are you going through my stuff?”

The smile falters from Dick’s face. “I wasn’t going through your stuff. I was putting away some shoes and I came across the box. I wasn’t actively looking for it!”

Jason dropped his backpack on the chair before looking around for the box that usually held everything together. “Oh sure, just pick on the new kid, the poor kid-”

“I’m not trying to pick on you, Jaybird. I just -- Do you really feel like you have to have all of this?”

_Yeah, he wouldn’t get it. He wouldn’t get anything._

“Jason! Can’t you at least answer me?”

He doesn’t for a moment, as he picks up the old shoe box. It’s one of the only things he has left from Crime Alley.

“My mom and I had a coffee can where we kept our money. I-I got some, and I put it in the can. I thought that she would go get groceries the next day, but she took it all and tried to pay off her debts only to end up in more. So I figured that, from then on, if I was going to be the one putting out, I was going to keep a stash of my own cash. Then it spread to food, and then whatever useful things I could find.” He was shaking, maybe from the anxiety of one of them, one of his _new_ family members, starting to figure out his past. “It’s a habit, Dick. You don’t just break them in a few months in a nice house.”

Suddenly, Dick was over to him, taking the box out of his hands and guiding him to the edge of the bed. He kneeled in between Jason’s legs, taking his hands into his own. “It’s alright to have your stash. I don’t want you to ever feel like we’re going to steal something from you though, alright? And…” He thumbed the inside curve of Jason’s hands, not meeting his eyes. “I’m not trying to force you to admit anything. God, I wouldn’t want to you to do anything. That being said,” he took a deep breath. “Jason, were-”

“I was a prostitute.” He wasn’t sure if he felt relieved or not, but in the next second, Dick had him wrapped up in his arms, nice and tight. “I-I’m clean, I got tested. And. And I don’t do it anymore.” It took him a second to realize that he was stuttering because he was crying. Dick must have realized it too, because the hug tightened as Jason pushed his face into Dick’s chest. “Please-God please don't tell anyone. E-especially Bruce.”

“Never, Jaybird, not unless you want me to.”

_Maybe this’ll help._


End file.
